Serenade the stars
by Aqualis
Summary: Naminé is no normal girl, and with her new life in Radiant Garden High, how will she adjust and what surprises will life bring? OOC Naminé! No official pairings yet! Rated 'M' for possible content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Serenade the Stars - Chapter 1**

**Summary - Naminé is no normal girl, and with her new life in Radiant Garden High, how will she adjust and what surprises will life bring? OOC Naminé!**

**Disclaimer - I only own the story**.

* * *

Starting a new school was an ordeal for any teenager, the worries about making new friends, fitting in and doing well plagued the mind of nearly all the teenagers Naminé knew. Naminé herself, however, was not so worried. Why? She asked herself this regularly and found that she had no answer to such questions. Thinking about a new school was not even a slight concern to her. Her alarm clock read 4:45am, her flight wasn't until 6am. She would arrive there at 11 and check into her dorms by 12, so the brochure said.

Naminé's new school was out of town, her parents who had some wealth to their name had decided to send her to a reputable high school. Not that Twilight Town High was a bad high school, but Mr and Mrs. Lia thought "Radiant Garden Academy" had a much nicer ring to it. Naminé wasn't one to disagree. It was unfortunate that she had to leave behind Olette who had been her friend for many years, but Naminé would be coming back for vacation and they would see each other then.

Throwing her hair over one shoulder while she observed herself, Naminé Lia saw only a younger version of her mother reflected back into the mirror. Delicate pale skin, flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes. While she was hardly unattractive by any standards, sometimes she wished that she had a more, say, unique face. Was it too bad to want something that wasn't exactly like someone else's?

Checking her hair one last time she stood up to slip into her rather plain uniform. Naminé picked up her black skirt first, it was well made with the soft fabric sliding nicely through her fingers. Slipping it on she found that it clung a bit too tightly for her liking, but at least it was better than the loose skirt of her previous school. Next she put on her shirt which was devoid of any detail, she assumed that was the point as everyone was expected to wear the jumper over the shirt. Said black jumper was sleeveless with a V-neck, with the school logo on the left breast. The 'final touch' so to speak was a black tie. Slipping on a pair of black flats Naminé said goodbye to her room for the last time in a while before descending the stairs to meet her mother and father who were waiting at the bottom with her luggage in hand.

"Honey, are you ready?" Anxiety was present in Mrs. Lia's voice.

"I'll be fine, mom. Are you driving me to the airport, father?" Her father smiled at her, before slipping an arm around her waist and guiding her to the wooden front door.

"Of course I'll be driving you. Your mother has a meeting that she needs to get to otherwise she would be coming too." Naminé's mother sighed from behind her. Giggling softly Naminé embraced her mother. She understood these things, sometimes responsibilities came before personal desires and she couldn't blame her mother for that, after all it was their work that provided her with a comfortable upbringing.

Opening the door ahead of Naminé her father stepped out. She followed him, picking up her hand bag as she left. Only turning back to give her mother a final kiss, he seated herself in the back of the car. Her father drove out of the drive almost immediately.

"You know, that skirt, I don't like it." Her father said, shooting her a steely glare. Natural fatherly instincts, Naminé assumed. "I feel the boys are going to get an eye full. If you get any trouble you ring me immediately, okay?" Giggling Naminé nodded slightly.

"Obviously, I'm aware that you can take care of yourself. I just can't help but worry, you know?" Mr. Lia shot nervous glances between her and the road.

"Dad, I haven't even left Twilight Town yet, you're already worrying about me getting into trouble?" She asked with a mischievous grin. He laughed in reply, muttering something before giving his full attention to the road.

The airport itself was rather large despite the low population of the town, there were several terminals each of which only ever had a queue of one or two families and a group of business men. The terminal Naminé needed was empty except for one red head. He stood at least six feet tall, with a lean frame. His green eyes observed her as she approached. Her father went ahead to check her in, not before shooting the boy a quick glance.

"You're old man, huh?" He asked, his voice was clear with a husky undertone with his lips forming a small smile as he spoke.

"He thinks you'll take one look at my skirt and immediately pin me to the floor and begin having your way with me." The red head recoiled a step in shock at her direct nature, he then burst into laughter.

"You, little lady, may call me Axel. What can I call that... interesting little mouth of yours?" Axel, extended his hand, which she took and shook. It then became apparent to Naminé that he was wearing a uniform similar to hers.

"Naminé, hey, are you going to Radiant Garden High?" She asked, brightening slightly at the potential of making her first friend.

"Yeah, I suppose it's hard to notice with my customized uniform, huh?" Axel flashed his teeth at her before turning on the spot to give her the full view of his outfit which was adorned with rips and tears in certain places.

"You say "customized" I say "mauled by a bear"." Another laugh erupted from the taller.

"I like you, little girl." She hummed in reply. The autocom then announced that their flight was ready to depart. Grabbing her luggage Naminé walked towards the boarding terminal where her dad was waiting with her ticket.

"You take care now, don't forget to call when you get settled." Giving her a kiss and watching her board the plane he waved. Naminé couldn't really tell but it seemed like he was crying a little. The thought gave her a chuckle. Allowing the air hostess to guide her to her seat, Naminé began her essential flight routine.

Step 1: Find eye mask.

Step 2: Sleep.

* * *

Naminé awoke from her sleep when she felt someone lingering over her. Lifting up one side of the eye mask she saw the hostess peeking back at her.

"Excuse me Miss, I didn't mean to disturb you but we'll be landing in 5 minutes and I'm required to wake you." Naminé thanked the woman and began to stretch and revive her legs which had gone limp during her rest. Looking around at the passengers of the plane she saw only one. A very spiky mane sticking high above the headrest, Axel. She reminded herself of his name, just in case they spoke more.

The plane landed smoothly, Naminé exited the plane with Axel not far behind. A man wearing a suit approached her.

"Aha, you must be Miss. Lia!" The man said cheerfully, turning to Axel his eyes widened slightly. "Your folder just says.. Axel." Axel grinned sheepishly back, winking slightly at Naminé.

"I shall be driving you to the academy, please follow me." The group entered a polished black car, which sped out of the car park almost immediately leaving Naminé, who had not put her seat belt on yet sprawled on Axel's lap. Pulling herself upright she fastened herself, smiling at Axel for merely having a lap to land in.

5 dangerous minutes later they skidded into the academy gateway, both passengers visibly shook due to the reckless driving of the gentlemen in front. With a grin he turned around.

"Here we are kids! Grab your suitcases and go!" Naminé didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her hand bag and quickly taking her suitcase from the boot she hobbled in the direction of the main gates. She looked up at her new home for the next few months, it was a grand building with a modern décor, shiny marble glistened from each staircase and pillars stood erect outside the building's front doors. Looking at the information in hand she realized that she had no information on where to go when she actually arrived. Naminé had been told to check in, but where did she need to go? She thought about asking someone, and almost as if her mind had been read there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, gorgeous, you lost?" Naminé's brows furrowed, turning around she could do nothing to hide the pure surprise on her face.

"_W-what?_" Naminé murmured


	2. Kairi

I'll probably update _at least _once a week on a Monday. It's likely I'll do a small chapter in between, too.

* * *

Standing before her was yet another red head. Wondering if she had some new affinity for people with red hair it came to Naminé's attention that this person was wearing a skirt. Naminé's jaw grew slack as she put it together that a _girl, _a pretty one at that had just called her gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm Kairi, and you, gorgeous, must be lost." Kairi announced this with a friendly smile on her face. Naminé remembering that she was, in fact, lost held up the brochure and pointed to the words 'Check in'.

"Aha, you need to check in, right? Come with me!" Kairi took her by the hand and firmly pulled Naminé towards the building. Naminé noted that Kairi herself was attractive, she had shoulder length auburn hair which was undeniably well looked after. Her facial features were soft and elegant, not unlike Naminé's. Kairi's body was also curvy in all the right places, it was the type you usually saw in the magazines, _after _photoshop. For a fleeting second something within Naminé stirred, her stomach fluttered slightly and she felt herself moistening her lips. Naminé bumped into the back of Kairi as she stopped at the marble staircase at the foot of the main doors, Kairi who had apparently noticed the lack of activity in Naminé, shook her.

"Hey, you okay? You were just staring into space with your mouth open." Kairi lent in close to Naminé's face with a perplexed expression. Naminé quickly covered her momentary infatuation with something she had genuinely been thinking about.

"I had a friend who was on the plane with me, I've no idea where he went!" Naminé looked around, failing to find the mass of spiky hair that belonged to Axel. She took a moment to mentally pat herself on the back when she noticed Kairi had indeed bought her excuse and was also looking around, despite Naminé not giving any description of Axel.

"I guess you could look for him after you've checked in." Kairi reassured her as she also looked around. Naminé followed her gaze to a group of cute boys who were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi's voice carried over to the group where one silver haired boy turned towards her, saying a mute goodbye to his friends he casually jogged towards them.

"Kairi, what's up?" His greeting was friendly, Naminé reasoned they had known each other previously, and probably for a long time. Riku inclined his head towards her, to which Naminé smiled back.

"Would you carry... er." Kairi bit her lip and turned to Naminé, who had not yet told the other girl her name.

"Ah, I'm Naminé" She smiled brightly as she spoke which proved infectious as Riku and Kairi quickly flashed smiles of their own.

"Yes, Naminé's bags, would you carry them for her?" Kairi fluttered her eyelashes a little and Riku in turn chuckled.

"You know, I was more inclined to carry them _before_ you started batting your eyes." Despite his comment he effortlessly picked up Naminé's bags and Kairi, who still had Naminé's hand in hers took off up the stairs with Riku following behind.

Naminé stared in awe as Kairi led her through the hallways. Exquisite marble floors, just like the building's exterior with mahogany doors sealing off the many rooms. It was rare for Naminé to feel 'rich' but this was one of those occasions where it was undeniable; even the air smelt like expensive, if that's possible. The three eventually approached two glass doors which led out into a beautiful garden. Naminé followed Kairi as she entered a small office-like building just a short walk from the gardens. A small bespectacled woman sat behind an organized desk, she pursed her lips as they approached.

"Good afternoon, I assume we're checking in the blond girl you're dragging with you?" Kairi smiled and nodded, before thrusting Naminé forward. "What might your name be?" The woman asked, as she peered over her glasses to get a proper look at Naminé.

"Naminé Lia." Naminé had barely finished saying her first name before the clerk was under the desk and then back up again, producing a card key with her name on it. The clerk chuckled at Namine's surprise.

"You have quite a unique name, you know. You are in room 312, you're in the same building as this young lady so I assume she'll be able to take you there." The clerk looked to Kairi, who nodded in confirmation before leading Naminé out, not before all three took the time to thank her.

The dorm's were more homely than the school. There were two dorms for each gender and each dorm had it's own relaxation area where the students could gather to do homework together or just chat. Each student had their own room, which Naminé was relieved to find was quite spacious. Riku had carried the bags up and left quite quickly, whereas Kairi had stayed over for a while. They learnt a little about each other. Kairi flew from destiny islands, as did Riku, she also has two other best friends, brothers called Sora and Roxas. Naminé was now waiting for Kairi come and get her, after unpacking her things Kairi left to go and get changed into casual clothes so she could give Naminé a tour of the campus and then get some lunch.

Kairi knocked the door at precisely 4:30, she had also chosen jeans and a simple shirt which relieved Naminé's slight worry of been under-dressed. Kairi took her around all the buildings making sure she knew the way to all their classes, with Kairi having memorized Naminé's schedule before she could she was able to know which buildings Naminé needed and which she didn't. Kairi then took Naminé off campus, to show her something she had missed on her drive there (albeit with good reason considering the driver), an ice cream store. Sure it wasn't exactly the lunch she was expecting but Kairi told her being full on ice cream at least once was a requirement for life.

* * *

"Hey, Nam, what are you doing tonight?" Kairi asked as they walked back to the dormitories, using her newly formed pet-name for Naminé

"What's up?" Naminé replied curiously. A smile teased Kairi's lips as she spoke.

"I know of a party tonight, it'll be just a few of us. For the start of school, sort of a get together to meet everyone, you know?" Naminé too begun to smile, her first party where she wouldn't have to return home to her parents? This could be interesting.

"Oh, who's going to be there?" Sensing her enthusiasm Kairi began excitedly giving names that meant nothing to Naminé, however she did catch that she'd get to meet Sora and Roxas who giving by Kairi's description were quite excitable. Naminé also heard something about alcohol, and the 'bad side' within her began to stir.

"So, you'll meet me outside the dorms at 8:30? Wear something... special." Kairi told her, eyeing Naminé's figure up and down making no attempt to hide the prolonged time she spent gazing at her rear before leaving to get ready herself. Naminé grinned, it would be a fun night, indeed.

* * *

**Reviews would be great, I don't mind concrit either if you'll take the time to give it!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
